


Leather and Cigarettes

by brunetteinaunionjack



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Teenage Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteinaunionjack/pseuds/brunetteinaunionjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course. Now is all cigarettes, leather jackets, and Jimmy Stone for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Cigarettes

He probably shouldn't have been there, standing on the outskirts of the park near the Powell Estate, most likely looking very creepy. But he had to see her one more time.

Today was the day she may refer to as their 'anniversary'. It was the first day they met. The first day that he had grabbed her hand and ran. And he hadn't let go. In a way, he still hasn't let go. He'll always love her. After she had left with the meta-crisis doctor he had a hole in his heart. The hole was slowly filled by Amy and Rory and even River but he still missed her deeply. He still loves her deeply. Everyone he had traveled with had a special place in his hearts but he couldn't deny that her place was a bit bigger than some of the rest.

The Doctor stood there, leaning against a tree and pondering Rose and simply life for at least an hour. Just as he thought that she would never come out, he saw a flash of blonde hair and a leather jacket.

At this moment, Rose Tyler was 17 years old and going through her rebellious phase. Now that the Doctor thinks about it further...she probably wouldn't be very friendly at this point in time. At least, not to a stranger with goofy hair and a similarly goofy smile. The Doctor saw her walking to the park, pulling our a cigarette on her way. Of course. Now is all cigarettes, leather jackets, and Jimmy Stone for her. The Doctor snarled slightly at the name but regained his composure.

He watched as Rose Tyler plopped down onto one of the swings in the park and took a long drag of her cigarette, her head leaning against the thick metal chain and her eyes closing. She seemed tired, exhausted, beat, and any other synonyms you could think of.. He briefly pondered what could be making her this tired. Then he recalled his Rose telling him something.

It was parties all the time for me then. Jimmy was constantly dragging me to rager after rager. Even on school nights. Couldn't say no to him though could I?

Roses voice faded with the memory. The Doctor, wanting to really hear her voice again gathered up the courage to sit down in the swing next to her. Or at least, he sat down after at least 5 minutes and another cigarette. He must have looked so odd. With his floppy hair, silly grin and red bow tie.

"Hello!" He chirped, his grin somehow widened. Rose gave him an odd look. Which was to be expected. I mean, how often do strange men in bow ties sit next to you in a childrens park on childrens swings?

"Erm...hello." She muttered, looking down at the wood chips and taking another puff of her cigarette.

It was silent for a few moments as the Doctor stared at the blonde and took her in. His eyes lingered at her blonde locks, swaying slightly in the wind.

_  
They had landed in a seemingly pleasant meadow on some strange planet with a name that Rose couldn't pronounce. Of course, the Doctor could say it perfectly. In the meadow the trees were impossible colors. Blue mixed with purple leaves and bright red trunks. Normally the colors really wouldn't fit well together but somehow, here, it looked beautiful. The rest of the vegetation was beyond normal too. The Doctor could have sworn he saw a daisy with teeth._

_Nevertheless, despite the oddness of the meadow Rose pulled out what she had dubbed their 'picnic blanket' and laid it down in the dewy grass. Once she had done that she turned toward the Doctor who was using his sonic screwdriver to take some readings of a daisy._

_"Oi! Doctor!" She shouted, using the famous Tyler voice. "Enough of that. It's time for the picnic you promised me. Could you go get the food?"_

_She turned back to the blanket and began to straighten out the corners as the tall lanky body of the Doctor slipped inside the TARDIS._

_He snatched the basket the TARDIS had prepared for them from the kitchen and jogged back outside. But he stopped as soon as he opened the door._

_There was Rose. Looking as beautiful and peaceful as ever. She was standing barefoot on the plaid picnic blanket, her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She inhaled deeply, appreciating the sweet scent this alien planet offered. The wind had slightly picked up her loose pink shirt and exposed a bit of her hip. Her short blonde hair was waving around wildly and beautifully._

_She looked perfect with her hair waving like that in the wind._

_His Rose.  
_

The Doctor had to keep himself from reaching out and playing with the yellow strands. He probably already seemed creepy enough. He didn't need to add 'playing with a strangers hair' to the list/

And that is what she was now. A stranger. This wasn't his Rose. It wasn't the Rose he knew. Just a different version. Might as well introduce himself then.

"I'm John Smith." Ah yes. Stick with the classics. He held out his hand.

Rose Tyler gave him a skeptical look with one eyebrow slightly raised but she eventually took his larger hand in her own small one. "Rose Tyler."

He tried his best to memorize the warmth and shape of her hand in his own new one. This is the first time he's touched her in this body, he wanted to appreciate it. But she pulled her hand away much too quickly and the Doctors grin lessened slightly at the loss.

He dropped his hand and had it instead grip the swings chain. "So Rose Tyler, what's a girl like you doing out here?" What is wrong with you? Do you really have nothing better to say? Get your act together man!

Rose slightly glared at the Doctor, offended at his words. "Whatcha mean a girl like me? I can go wherever I want can't I? She said, indignant. "'Sides. I live just over there." She nodded towards the Powell Estate. "So I always come here for a break."

The Doctor cocked his head. "Break? Break from what? You're a teenage girl! You shouldn't need breaks. You should be out and about! Living life to the fullest! You could do brilliant things you know." The grin had once again stretched all the way across his face. He began to pump his legs and actually started to swing as if the movement combined with the words would prove his point.

She gave him another odd look but cracked a smile and started laughing. Genuinely laughing. He looked ridiculous after all. But she still started pumping her legs with him. The higher she got the bigger she smiled and the harder she laughed. They both smiled and laughed at their childishness for a time until Rose started to slow down with a relieved sigh. "It's been ages since I've done anything like that."

The Doctor had stopped with her but still was moving the swing slightly with his legs. He could never stop moving. "What?" He cried. "You come out here every day and you never swing? Oh that's dreadful Rose Tyler! You've got to learn to live a little." He smirked a bit with that last comment. Hoping it wouldn't earn him a smack from the fiery girl. But instead he saw her smile a toothy grin. The same one that he missed so much.

She shook her head and her smile slightly faded, but was still there. "What are you doing 'round here anyway? I've never seen you before."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm new around here. A bit of a traveler. This is just my most recent stop."

Roses expression changed at the word traveler. "A traveler huh? Mind taking me with you?" She said half jokingly. But if you looked in her eyes you could tell she wanted more then anything to leave. The Doctor was glad that he could fulfill that wish. Even if he couldn't do it right away.

"Maybe one day when you're older." He said with a cheeky wink. Rose rolled her eyes at his response and stamped her forgotten cigarette into the ground. She turned and was about to say something to him when he heard a familiar shrill voice coming from the Powell Estate.

"Rose! Rose Tyler! You get in here now young lady!"

Rose jumped to her feet lightning quick. Proving, that even though she was supposed to be this 'devil may care' rebel she was still afraid of Jackie Tyler just like everyone else.

"Oh bloody hell..." She muttered. "I didn't figure she'd be home this early." She fidgeted and awkwardly adjusted her jacket as she stared at the Doctor, both of them waiting for the other to do something.

The Doctor finally caved and stood up. Walking so he was only a foot away. "Good-bye Rose Tyler." He felt as if he was saying it for the last time. Which, he was. This was the last time he'd be able to see her.

Rose couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to this man. Both a shallow one and one that she felt went much deeper. "Right...um...bye John." She held out her hand for the Doctor to take but he by-passed her hand completely and pulled her into a hug she couldn't help but melt into.

"Live an exciting life Rose Tyler." He whispered into her ear. "Do that for me." He pulled away and gave her one last smile.

She frowned and found herself not wanting to leave this enigmatic man. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

Her choice of words gave the Doctor a sharp pain in his hearts as he remembered the look on her face at Bad Wolf Bay. "I'm sure you will."

"ROSE TYLER." Jackie's voice was booming this time and Rose practically sprinted towards the Powell Estate. But not before giving him one last smile and wave. She looked back once she was at the bottom of the stairs to find the traveling man gone.

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver when he saw Amy and Rory walk out, presumably from the pool judging by their swim suits, damp hair, and towels.

"Have a nice walk?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smiled secretly to himself and after some thought replied. "It was brilliant."


End file.
